Just a unforgettable moment
by mliang
Summary: Raiden always kept in his heart a love for Sindel. He could bring all revenants back to life, except her, for she could not support the energy of the ressurrection 's process. But Raiden would not give up on the great love his life, not even to death.


Night was settling in the region of the Sky Temple, the stars flashed in the sky and the moon pointed between the mountains. He could hear the owls hooting and crickets made their noises. Raiden was leaning on the balcony of his room and admiring the stars, he could not get it out of his head the death of Sindel and that sweet kiss before she left. The miss made him press his hand over his left chest, and there was nothing he could do but let the tears to run through his cheek. Constantly he dried his eyes with his hands, so no one would see him cry. He hears some steps in his direction, and as he turned to the door, he saw Kung Lao standing in the room. The Shaolin realized that Raiden had cried, the swelling under the eyes denounced such na act, he quickly knew the reasom behind those tears. To make sure, he asked:

\- You were was thinking of her, were you not?

\- I can not live without thinking about her even for a second.

-You know very well how to hide a passion. No one ever imagined that.

\- I have always been in love with Sindel, Lao.

\- But how was that?

-When Jerrod was killed by Shao Kahn, she came to me, desperate for help, hidden from everyone.

\- I did not knew that story.

\- She had no clue about my feelings, I think. When I learned of her suicide, it shook my heart, but ... It feels worse now.

The painful expression was presente in Raiden's face as he placed his hand over his heart, and Lao heard the sobs, later putting his hand on Raiden's shoulder and saying:

\- I am truly sorry about your pain.

With bright blue eyes, Raiden looked to Lao and giggled. Lao said:

-Go get some sleep. Time can heal the pain.

The two entered the room and Raiden thanked the shaolin, Lao said:

-I hope you rest well.

Then left the room and shut the door. Raiden took off his hat, closed the balcony door and turned on the light in his room, undressed and went to take a shower. Got out of the shower, wrapped in a towel and with the long and white hair loose over his shoulders, he went to his closet and searched for an outfit to sleep. An idea came into his mind, at first he thought it was crazy, but after you he himself:

-Why not?

He decided to wear his clothes: a sort of classic jacket made of black synthetic leather that covers a part of the head and a little chest, a long-sleeved shirt open in front made of white linen with some embroidered in place of buttons, a white linen pants, and in his feet a golden finger sandals from the foot up to his knees with a silver metal piece with gold designs on the front, a blue diamond-shaped linen with golden embroidery to put on the shoulders and covered part of the back and thorax, a silver toned belt with two blue linen adorned of golden details, as well as brown leather bracelets on the wrists, gloves covering the palms and fingers, to end finally with the conical-shaped hat made of a special straw. He raised his right arm and disappeared in a flash and got in the lab of S.F. The ones who passed by him instantly acknowledged his presence, he passed the halls looking forward to reach the morgue of metahumans, only to find an intern of Biomedicine, she saw Raiden, got scared and started to stutter:

\- Lord Raiden...

-Hello, young lady! Can you lead me to the morgue and show me Sindel's body?

-Yes, Sir.

The intern then drove him to the location, it was dark and she called on the switch, not all the lights were working. As they entered the cold room, the young intern unlocked the drawer and pulled it lightly, Sindel's body was intact. Her face was pale, her hair was on her shoulders, with white and black mix fuses, she wore a light purple satin dress a little above the knees and was barefoot. Raiden asked:

\- Can I stay alone with her?

-As you wish.

The intern left the morgue, and closed the door without locking. Raiden was facing the body of his beloved, he stroked the long hair of hers and gently kissed her forehead. He then whispered:

\- I wish so bad you would come back to life.

The silence hung in the room, he looked at his hands and said:

-I will try one last time

He put the two hands, one over the other in the heart of Sindel and heaved a strong discharge, Sindel opened her eyes and took a big gasp making her trunk to go forward and her head and limbs back. Raiden walked away, but couldn't keep her eyes, she turned her head to the right side and turned to the left, the Brown eyes of Sindel met with the sparkling blue of Raiden. He smiled and she smiled as if she could read the name Raiden in his lips.

He approached Sindel and helped her to sit down and come down from that bed. The two looked at each other and Raiden could not contain his joy:

\- I made it...

She just smiled to Raiden, he said:

-I need to get you to a good place.

He grabbed her by the waist and teleported to the Sky Temple, in his room. Sindel walked away from Raiden and went to the balcony only to be stunned by the stunning landscape. The moon was already high and its light lit up the entire balcony, Raiden approached her and asked:

-What do you think of the view?

-Looks like a handmade frame.

Raiden could not stop looking at her, she turned to him and smiling asked:

-What happened?

-The others are not going to believe it when they see what I'm seeing.

-Kitana will be very happy to see me.

The two went to the room. Sindel started observing everything that within his room, the frames with pictures of the tournament, a portrait of him with Kung Lao and Liu Kang, a bookcase made of ivory with some decorations, a wooden desk, a simple bed and some carpets laid out on the floor of the room made from a string. She said:

\- I admire you for being someone so important and having a room this simple.

\- I am a lover of simplicity, as you see.

She sat on the bed and her fingers slid over the quilt made of satin with some iron on linen. Raiden sat next to her, his hand found hers, she looked at him, blushed and lowered her head, his hand rose and started caressing her hair. She grabbed his arm and said:

-That kiss... You gave me that day...

\- I never forgot it.

Sindel took Raiden's hat and placed next to the bed, he passed his hand in her hair, leaving them freer, approached his face to hers. Sindel could feel his breath against hers. One of his hands involved part of the neck and her head, she did not hesitate and let Raiden kiss passionate her lips. It was at that placr that a love that lasted so long consummated, a love that broke laws and protocols, not even death could assuage it.

Raiden woke up scared, he sat and looked at the side. Where Sindel was? He began looking for her in the bathroom and nothing, opened a crack of the door of the bedroom and saw only a few monks through the Hall. He looked at the door of the balcony and saw for a few openings that sun had already returned, he opened the door and sunlight broke into his room. He went to the bathroom and saw himself in the mirror with a little messy hair, he combed it and let it loose, while he brushed his teeth, he thought:

"I wonder if it was all just a dream?"

He heard a knock at the door, só he washed his mouth as well as ace and dried. Went to the door, opened it and was Kung Lao:

-Raiden, did I woke you up?

-No, I... Was already awake – he opened the door and allowed the shaolin in.

Kung Lao noticed an air of concern on his face and asked:

-What happened?

-Havd you seen Sindel?

-Sindel? She died in the hospital, remember?

-But... Oh it was just a dream.

He sat on the bed and stood with his head down. Kung Lao felt the disappointment of Raiden and said:

-You can't get over her death.

-It was such a realistic dream...

-Oh before I forget, you have a visitor.

-Who?

-Kitana.

Raiden gave a slight smile and said:

-Tell her that I won't be long, I will be right there.

Kung Lao bowed and withdrew from the room. Raiden was dressed.

Kitana was sitting on a short wall that was at the entrance to the Sky Temple admiring the landscape, when she saw Kung Lao she got up and he said:

-He is coming.

-That is good. Looking at this place bring so many memories

-That night we almost annihilate Earthrealm?

-How awful! Sometimes I blame myself for having made so many atrocities.

-We were not ourselves... We were being manipulated.

-I know.

Raiden approached and said:

-What a honor, Princess.

The two did reverence, Lao says:

-I'm going to leave you two alone.

Then he headed to the Wu Shi Academy. Raiden says:

\- I am very glad to see you well.

-Thank you. I wanted to thank you for the care you took with us all warriors.

-I wish all were alive, including...

-My mother. I know... Of your feelings for her.

-Feelings? What...

-You cared for her and tried to save her.

-But I could not.

-She died feeling loved, I am sure of that.

Raiden gave a slight and bitter smile, Kitana continued:

-And I want you to know that I forgive you for your mistakes. I apologize for my mistakes as well.

-There's nothing I need to forgive you – he placed his hands on her shoulders – your mother asked me, before I die, that I would take good care of you.

Kitana was teary-eyed and wiped away a few tears, she wiped her face with a scarf of cotton that was in her pocket. She asked:

-May I call you Father?

Raiden condescend and embraced, the Princess returned the embrace put her head in the chest of Raiden. He said with a choked voice:

-Sure you may, daughter.


End file.
